


Bleach: Night of the Red Moon

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Bankai, Blood, Character Death, Fantasy, Manga & Anime, Swordfighting, Swords, Violence, soul reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: From the dawn of time, our world's had been separated. The land of souls, the soul society, the human world, and Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows. Souls and hollows cannot be seen the human eye as they amongst the dead. One day when a hollow attacks his family trying to eat his soul, a young man named Ichigo is granted special abilities and becomes a soul reapers. However, his sudden gift came at a price. The soul Reaper who shared her powers, Rukia Kuchiki would have to be executed for her crimes. Chasing after her into the soul society, Ichigo and his friends managed to rescue Rukia before it was too late. That was one simple mission in the war to come as the soul reaper’s 5th squad captain, Souzen Aizen had betrayed all of them. Though, that is not the only threat the soul reaper's will have to face. When someone from the human world threatens both his own world and the soul society, the soul reaper's must do everything in their power to stop them.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia, Haruka/Iruma (Bleach), Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kyouraku Shunsui & Ukitake Juushirou





	1. Red Moon in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on the production Rock Musical Bleach Shinsei. Some parts will be taken from the play and others parts will be of my own creation. This fanfic will be idealized within the Bleach anime. I do not own the play or the bleach series.

The world of the living, a quaint place filled with humans living their daily lives unknowing of the ghosts and hollows around them. The soul society, home of rescued souls by the hands of the shinigami(soul reapers), as well as their home. For as long as they could remember, the task of the soul reaper is to free lost souls and deliver them to the soul society, and slay the hollows. Monsters who devour and feed on the souls of people who have passed. Now, someone plans to destroy both the world of the living and the soul society as we know it. Our story begins in a small town known as ‘Karakura’.

It was the middle of the night as the grey clouds covered the starry sky. The moon however could still be visibly seen as it shone down on the ground below. In a small alley, there were old charred ruins of a building. On the steps, there was a small glass with a white rose and sitting there was a figure in white covered by a brown cloak. The figure was just sitting there groaning and appeared to be hungry. “Man, this sucks. I hate being like this. There is hardly anyone around.”

Being tired of waiting, the figure stood up and looked around. Walking across the street was a man drunk and singing. From his clothes, he seemed to be a workman. His face was red and smiling without a care in the world and he could hardly pull himself together as he stumbled to walk with each step. As he continued down the road, he couldn’t help but take notice of the rose. “How beautiful…” the man drunkenly said. “I know a pretty lady who would be interested in this.” Looking down at the man, he saw this as an opportunity. He then picked up the rose which took the drunk man by surprise. The man could not see the figure as he appeared to be a ghost. In awe. “It’s moving?..”

The figure did not hesitate as he dropped him down onto the ground. “What the hell?!” The man said as he couldn’t see what hit him. Continuing to kick the man around, the figure seemed to be unsatisfied.

“This living being is not interesting. I was hoping for a lot more.” The figure thought out loud. He let the man escape as he man escape as he screamed and yelled, “Help, help!”

Groaning again, the figure thought to himself, “if there isn’t anything tasty to eat around here I’ll leave and just go somewhere else.”

Before the figure could leave, he could suddenly see a strong pressure coming towards him. Though he did not know from where it was coming from at first before he could hear footsteps walking towards him. It was a young woman with black hair and dark blue eyes and was in black and white clothing, a sword on her side and traditional socks and sandals. It seemed to be some kind of uniform. Trying to be calm, he tried to slowly back away. Though that was in vain as he caught her eye and she told him. “Do not move.”

Seeming a little confused, the figure asked, “you can see me? who are you?”

“My name is Rukia Kuchiki, she replied, and I am a soul reaper.” The woman replied. Rukia then went on to explain, “you cannot remain in this place. Souls who remain in the world of the living tend to wander. I have come to guide you.”

“Huh?!” The figure asked confused.

Rukia then pulled out her sword and pointed it at the figure causing him to be shocked in fear and back away. “P-please don’t. I don’t want to go.” The figure pleaded.

“Do not worry.” Rukia assured him. “I am not sending you to hell, I am sending you to the soul society?”

“Soul society?”

“Yes. A place for souls to transcend and move on. If you remain here, you will be devoured by a hollow.”

Sounding a little deeper and hollow, the voice asked, “what exactly is a hollow?”

Looking at him, Rukia answered, “A hollow is a monster that preys and devours lost souls.”

“Ah, I see.” The figure said slowly backing away. Removing his clothes and revealing himself, he said, “you mean something like this?” The figure Rukia had been talking to was a hollow itself. His body black and white with long legs and arms. Fangs sharp and he got down on all four legs. “Take this!” The hollow yelled and sending a slashing attack towards his direction.

In defense, Rukia held her sword up and blocked the slash. The speed and air from it making her take a few steps back. Holding her sword out, she demanded to know, “what are you doing in this area?!”

The hollow wasn’t in the mood to answer as he simply replied, “wouldn’t you like to know. I’ve been looking for a long while for a good bite to eat. Your smell, your spirit energy. It will be a wonderful meal.” He then roared as he began to charge at her. 

Holding her sword out, Rukia chanted, “dance.” As the hollow got closer, she slashed at it with her sword but the hollow did not back away. She managed to land a hit on it’s arm as she slit its wrist and it backed away in pain. 

“Ow!” It yelled out. “You’re going to pay for that.” 

Rukia continued swing her zanpakuto at the hollow, however, it was able to quickly move and dodge each attack. Countering, the hollow opened its mouth and shot a powerful blast towards Rukia’s direction.

Using her flash step, Rukia was able to dodge the blast at the last second.

The hollow chuckled as he thought he had done damage to the soul reaper, though as the smoke cleared, he was barely scratched or hurt. Shrugging off dust from her shoulder, she said, “is that it?”

“You soul reapers can really be a pain.” The hollow replied. Not letting his prey escape, the hollow began another charge.

**\---**

While Rukia was handling her business that night, on the other side of town, Ichigo Kurosaki and his little sister Karin were walking home. Each holding a bag of groceries. Ichigo groaning and complaining as he stated, “I don’t see why he needed us to pick up all this crap this late.”

“Well dad said he wanted to prepare mom’s favorite dish tonight for dinner.” Karin groaned, feeling the same and was even more annoyed. “Why the stupid dope didn’t do it himself. It's not like he does anything else. Plus he scrambled the list at the last second , who knows if we even got the right stuff. Sometimes I feel feel like kicking him out.”

“Yeah well unfortunately we’re stuck with him.” Ichigo concluded.

“At least it wasn’t a complete waste as we did get more supplies for the clinic.” Karin said.

As they continued to walk, Ichigo suddenly stopped as he felt a strong spiritual pressure. It lasted for a good long minute until it disappeared. Once unfrozen, Ichigo took a look around but couldn’t quite tell where it was coming from. ‘What the hell?’ He whispered to himself. Feeling a red aura above him, Ichigo looked up. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he saw that the moon had suddenly turned red. “The hell is that?” Ichigo said.

“Hey Ichigo, can you hear me?” Karin said, “Quit spacing out and let’s head home already, I’m starving.”

Realizing she was calling him, Ichigo turned to Karin and said, “uh yeah, sorry.” 

“What’s up with you?” Karin wondered.

“Do you see that?” Ichigo said, pointing towards the moon.

As she looked up, the moon looked the same as always in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Karin turned to Ichigo and told her brother, “um, yes I see the moon is bright tonight. It’s not that much of a rare thing.”

‘She can’t see it. Why?’ Ichigo wondered. He then told Karin, “nevermind I guess. Let’s just keep going.”

Before they could get any closer to their destination. Ichigo suddenly got a call. Picking up the phone, he could see that he had an order of a hollow attack. The address was close by and he could make it if he hurried. Putting the phone away, Ichigo handed Karin his bag and told her, “I think I forgot something. Why don’t you go home and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay..?” Karin answered taking the groceries and being slightly confused. 

Without another word, Ichigo ran off in the other direction. Karin not having any idea why he was in such a hurry or where he was really going as she watched him dash off.

**\---**

Back at the fight lower in the town, Rukia was managing to hold his own against the hollow. While able to keep up with the hollows movements, the hollow did not show much sign of weakness and was just persistent. As the hollow jumped up, Rukia followed to match his height, however was caught short as the hollow was much quicker. “I've got you now.” The hollow yelled. He then landed a large slash that Rukia was hardly able to block.

As she tried to get back up, the Hollow went on and said, “this game was fun soul Reaper. However, it's time for us to end this little game.” Before the hollow could land a finishing blow, the hollow’s arm was suddenly caught and slashed. However, it was not Rukia herself but by a different soul Reaper. 

Looking at the hollow, he put more force into his blade and pushed the hollow back. Putting his zanpakuto, he slightly looked back and announced, “sorry I'm late, Rukia.” It was Ichigo Kurosaki himself wearing his soul Reaper gear. 

“Ichigo.” Rukia said as his back was turned to her. 

Ichigo had his attention focused on the hollow as he tried to remain standing. Both of his arms now bleeding. “Dammit” he grunted. Looking at the soul reapers, he roared and demanded to know, “who the hell do you think you are!?!”

“Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul Reaper.” He replied aiming his zanpakuto towards the hollow. 

“Substitute? Whatever, I will not let this meal go wasted.”

He then did a loud yell as Ichigo and Rukia covered their ears. Then, within the blink of an eye, more hollows had shown up and surrounded both Ichigo and Rukia. “What the hell?!” Ichigo said looking around at all of them.

Not minding how many there were, Rukia replied, “doesn’t matter. Let’s just deal with them.”

The two then split up and began slashing at each hollow left and right. With flawless movements, Rukia was able to easily defeat half of the hollows. However, Ichigo was having more trouble as he kept trying not to get hit. “Damn pests.” Ichigo grunted being annoyed by all of them. Getting a good grip of his sword with both hands. He slashed through both hollows, then turning back to the main one. Slashing his sword at him, he landed a hard slash, however, the hollow dodged only being slightly graced. Choosing to retreat, the hollow told the two of them, “Damn soul reapers, I will remember this.”

Letting out a breath, Ichigo then put his zanpakuto back on his holster. “Guess I got here just in time.” He said as he turned back to Rukia. Instead of thanking him, she instead punched him in the gut. “Ow!” Ichigo grunted rubbing the spot where she hit. “What kind of thank you is that!?”

“Don’t be an idiot, Ichigo.” She told him firmly. “I didn’t need any help. I had everything under control.”

“Yeah, sure you did.” Ichigo said in disbelief. “You’re all scratched and you’re filthy.”

“This is nothing.” Rukia told him. “I have had much worse.”

“Something tells me you have. I’ll take a thank you next time I have to come save you.” Ichigo said choosing to end the argument. “Anyways, have you seen that?” He then said as he pointed towards the moon.

Rukia could also that the moon had turned red. “Yes, during the fight I did see that.”

“What is it?” Ichigo asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Rukia answered.

Taking a look around, Ichigo saw that a vase with flowers was knocked over by the burnt down building. Walking over to it, he put the flowers in the vase and placed it back where it belonged. 

Looking at the ruins, Rukia asked, “what was this place?”

“It was an old orphanage for children. One day a fire broke out and the whole building burnt down. Many of the children and caretakers were able to escape but some were trapped inside and died.” Ichigo explained. “Some people believe that this place is haunted and they can hear the souls of the dead victims inside. But others choose to remember the tragedy that happened.”

“I see.” Rukia said. 

“Man you guys are loud.” A voice announced.

As Ichigo and Rukia turned to see who it was, the man was Renji Abarai. Soul reaper and vice captain in the 6th squad. Walking over to them, he commented, “I could hear you two shouting from a mile away.”

“Renji, what are you doing here?” Rukia wondered.

“There was a sudden disturbance in the human world so the squad commander and captain Buyakuya sent squad 6 and some other soul reapers to investigate it.” Renji explained.

“Uh yeah, no kidding.” Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow referring to the red moon. “So have you found anything?”

“No not really.” Renji replied. “But I did see those hollows that were inside this barrier but you two looked like you had everything under control.”

The two of them were shocked and frustrated that he had seen the hollows appearing. “What the hell Renji you mean you were here the entire time BUT DID NOTHING?! What kind of soul reaper do you think you are!?” Ichigo yelled.

“Hey, even if I did what kind of soul reaper are you if you need someone to save your lazy pathetic ass!” Renji retorted.

“At least I’m not with the stupidest looking zanpakuto!”

“Stupid?! How dare you say that about Zabimaru! You’re one to talk with your kitchen knife zangetsu!”

“Kitchen knife?! I don’t even know what yours look like!”

“Yeah we’ll see who has the stupid zanpakuto when I’m done kicking your ass!”

“Oh yeah?! Well bring it on!” Ichigo yelled.

Before the two before the two could fight, Rukia got between the two and knocked both of their blades away from each other with her own. She then hit them both and announced “will you two knock it off!?” She was acting much more mature and responsible as she said, “Renji you have a job to do. And while we’re here, Ichigo and I will help look around for anything suspicious.”

Groaning, the two agreed with Rukia’s command. “Yeah, whatever. I guess you can tag along.”

“Not like I don’t have anything better to do.” Ichigo said. “Fine.” 

“Good.” Rukia said with a small grin on her face. “Now’s get going.” As the three soul reapers left that small corner, the night went on as a small black butterfly flew by. 

On the other side of town, there was a tall man with blonde hair with a red streak, pale skin, and red and black clothing was looking over Karakura town with a frown on his face. He was holding a longsword in his hand as he held it up and felt it whispered to him. “Yes, I understand. I will collect the blood you hunger for.” Planning to make his move, he whispered, “soon, Haruka.”

He then descended from the sky and walked through the street. 


	2. Blood Blade

As the night continued to drain on, all seemed peaceful with no sign of any hollow or arrancar spirit's energy. And so, Ichigo Kurosaki was confused as to what exactly was causing a squad from the soul society to come on alert. Nonetheless, he and Rukia Kutchiki continued to search around. Checking an area of the town, Rukia went back to Ichigo and informed him, “I couldn’t find anything down south and no idea on what’s causing the moon to turn red.”

“Yeah. I checked the west and I got nothing.” Ichigo replied back with as little information. “What the hell is going on?”

“You’re guess is just as good as mine.” Rukia said. “Let’s just continue looking around. There has to be an explanation to all of this. Everything seems calm for now but there are large spiritual pressure near the borders around the town.”

Getting back down to the ground, Ichigo and Rukia began to walk throughout the streets. But just then, something came to Ichigo’s mind. Turning around, Rukia saw that something was troubling him as she asked, “Ichigo, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Ichigo replied looking back at her . “Something doesn’t feel right. Neither of us have felt anything aside from the occasional hollow pressure. So what in the hell exactly caused the Soul Society to send squads on patrol here.”

“I agree, it’s not normal and it’s going to cause a lot of unneeded attention for the hollows. The amount of soul reapers in this area will upset them and cause them to act out of control.” Rukia said. She then suggested, “let’s just keep looking. There has to be something that has to have caused the order to be on high alert.”

As Rukia continued walking, Ichigo was still far behind. Rukia seeing how he was dozing off and wasn't focused. In a serious tone, she told him, “Come on Ichigo! Snap out of it, we have a job to do!”

“Yeah, sorry.” Ichigo said. “I just remembered something.”

While slightly annoyed he wasn't taking this seriously, she was still curious as to what was going on with him as she asked, “Yeah, what is it?”

“Today marks that it’s been a year since that we met and I became a soul reaper.” Ichigo explained. 

She was slightly confused and didn’t much of it as Rukia said in a mocking tone, “You really have lousy timing and now nearly isn’t the time for that. We have more important things to worry about so something like that it matters to me.”

“It does matter to me.” Ichigo retorted. He then asked Rukia, “Do you remember what you were doing in the town that day?”

“Yes.” She admitted. “I was searching for a massive Hollow presence but then as I got closer, I suddenly felt yours which temporarily distracted me. At that exact moment, I didn’t know why you could see me but those answers couldn’t be answered as the Hollow had found you.”

“In trying to get to me, that Hollow attacked my younger sisters, Yuzuu and Karin. You tried to fight it off but ended up risking yourself to protect me.” Ichigo continued. “I hated how I was so helpless and weak, but there was nothing I could do. I wanted to be able to beat that monster and protect my little sisters. Then, you offered me your power and by sharing it with me, I was able to become a soul reaper and kill that Hollow. I’ll never forget that day you showed me how I could protect those I cared about.”

Rukia didn’t think much of it at first as she said, “You emotional idiot, I told you this wasn’t the time. Plus you sound like an upset puppy. It was my duty to hunt that Hollow and protecting your soul was apart of that mission.” She then thought out loud, “Though, if you really want to thank me, then you can always go back to being my pupil. Your skills have certainly grown but you could definitely gain more. Just swinging your zanpakuto wildly isn’t always gonna be enough and your bakudo spells are pathetic.”

“THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I DON’T NEED ANY ‘TRAINING’! I WAS TRYING TO BE SINCERE AND GRATEFUL WHAT YOU DID. AND HOW MUCH BEING YOUR FRIEND MEANS!” Ichigo yelled. He then let out a sigh and said, “Gah! Just forget it. Besides, you said we need to know what’s going on with this moon and such.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Rukia realized and slightly teased. “You were just getting to the good part.”

“No, I said forget it. You already killed the mood.” Ichigo replied. The two then continued searching around. However, little did they know, the enemy was closer than they are.

**Scene Cut**

On another side of town, a group of Soul Reapers regrouped to discuss information. There was a group of four by a corner by streetlight and intersection. “Have you found anything?” One of the soul reapers asked. 

“Negative.” A second soul Reaper answered, “There hasn't been any sign of the enemy but he has to be close. Squad members that haven't been reported back have been found around the area have been left severely injured or dead.”

“Not only that, but we have confirmed that the moon turning red is not of natural causes.” A third soul Reaper added. “The red moon is also causing an abnormal amount of energy around the town. It’s even colliding with the fields to prevent hollows from getting into some sectors and creating fields of its own.”

Acting as a leader, the first soul reaper commanded saying, “Alright let’s keep searching. Head captain’s orders are to be able to find the culprit of this and stop him.”

The others nodded in agreeance. However, before they could move out, they could suddenly hear footsteps approaching as they turned to see the man from before. Blond hair with a red streak, brown eyes, red and black clothing, and an abnormal red sword. The soul reapers remained on guard as the first one demanded to know, “Who goes there?!”

The man didn’t reply as he just looked at them with a straight face as he thought to himself, “There are more of you, good.”

Identifying him as the enemy, each of them pulled out of their swords and surrounded him. “Don’t take another step! You’ll be coming with us!” The third soul reaper yelled.

As he saw all of them, he did not seemed threatened as holding his sword up, he used his finger to stroke the blade end of the sword and said, “Drink like a fish.” The man then attacked, swinging his sword at the soul reapers. Easily able to block and counter each of their attacks and knocking them all down.

“What a reisatsu!(spirit pressure)” One of the soul reapers as he attempted to get back up. Being able to feel the strong energy coming off of him.

Knocking the soul reapers, the man then held his sword out as he announced, “Drink up!” One of the soul reapers was caught in the sword’s grasp as he felt forced into the blade as it stabbed him. And upon touch, the soul reaper felt his power and soul leaving his body. 

As he was released, another one of the soul reapers caught his comrade and said, “Hey, pull yourself together!” However, the soul reaper was completely unresponsive.

Stroking his sword again, the soul reaper’s blood was on it and absorbed. The man then telling the sword, “There are plenty more soul reaper’s blood for you. Drink as much as you want.”

Counting, he attacked two more of the soul reapers and repeating the process holding his sword out, the two were pulled into the sword. Weakening them and causing them to collapse onto the ground. Only one soul reaper remained as he cowered away sitting on the ground. The enemy getting closer as he walked. However, before the last soul reaper killed, someone stepped in and blocked the enemy’s sword from attacking. 

“Lieutenant Abarai!!!” The soul reaper yelled, identifying him as Renji.

“Heh, I was wondering when he was going to turn up.” Renji said with a smirk and a snarky tone. He then asked the soul reaper, “Who’s this?”

“We do not know sir.” The soul reaper answered. “But he has a massive spiritual pressure.”

“Hmm, he doesn’t seem to be so tough.” Renji thought. He then said, “Listen, you need to-”

However, he was interrupted as the enemy went ahead and attacked with fast speed. Renji quickly blocking the strike with his zanpakuto. He then yelled, “Hey, I was in the middle of something! Gah, whatever. So, you’re the one who’s been hunting Shinigami all over the town!”

Using his free hand, Renji tried to hit the enemy. Causing him to take a few steps back as he dodged. He then swung his sword at the enemy but he was still easily move and dodged it. Renji then wondered, “Not gonna say anything? Interfering with a soul reaper’s investigation isn’t something you-”

But again, he was interrupted as the enemy continued to attack him, needing to dodge and counter his strikes. Renji then tisked and cracked his neck as he said, “Hot-headed and like getting to the point huh? Well I’m the same!”

Their fight then continued as they continued blocking and countering each other’s sword strikes. Neither one able to gain an advantage over the other. Needing to get serious, Renji yelled, “NOW ROAR, ZABIMARU!!!”

While still fighting, Renji’s zanpakuto took it’s full large form. Swinging his sword in his strike, Renji caused the enemy to take a few steps back. Then holding his sword for a quick second over his shoulder, Renji declared, “I’ll defeat you in one go!”

He then swung his sword again as it extended. The enemy using his sword to block the attack. Running towards each other, Renji and the enemy continued in their fight, continuously swinging their swords each other in strikes. However, as they had their backs faced each other for a second and Renji was squatted down. The enemy stood firm and didn’t seem faced as he told Renji, “You’re different than the other ones. Who are you?”

Standing back up, Renji replied, “Well since you were nice enough to ask, I’m the lieutenant of the 6th squad. Vice-Captain, Renji Abarai! If you think just think that just because you have some sword practice you can easily kill me, then you got another thing coming pal.” Turning to see the enemy, Renji said so, ‘Mr. Reaper Hunter’, since I introduced my name, why don’t you tell-” The enemy struck again as Renji once again dodged and countered. “Okay, fine! I’ll just call you Mr. Reaper Hunter.”

As Renji was pushed a few feet back, the enemy stroked his finger on his sword again as he finally revealed himself. “My name is… Iruma.”

“Alright, ‘Iruma’. Be a good boy and-” 

Iruma then swung his sword at him, Renji blocking and holding the weight of the other sword. “Hey, listen when I talk dammit! And people always called me, a hot-head.” Renji then landed harder swings and managed to land a successful hard blow, knocking Iruma into a wall. “Sorry but you’re coming with me. You should have known not to understand me.” However as he got a look as the smoke cleared, Iruma was no longer there. 

“What the hell?” Renji wondered as he looked around and saw no sign of him. However, Iruma suddenly appeared behind Renji as he struck at him with a successful hit, injuring him. As Renji tried to get back up and fight, Iruma took the advantage and swung more strikes, incapacitating him. 

As Renji was down on his knees, Iruma pointed out his sword in the same motion he had before and said, “Drink up.” Renji then being forcefully stood up and moving back into the sword’s way. 

Renji was confused as he thought,  _ “What the hell is this?! It feels like my body is moving on it’s own!”  _

As he got closer, Renji was moved to face Iruma as the sword stabbed him. “I was hoping to fight and absorb a strong soul reaper like you.” Iruma told him as the sword began to weaken him. As the process stopped, Iruma then kicked Renji away as he fully collapsed onto the ground. Looking at the sword, Iruma asked, “Are you full now?” 

Renji still alive as he struggled to move, Renji asked, “What… is that sword?”

Iruma was slightly impressed and surprised as he responded, “You’re still alive I see. This must be the power of a lieutenant.” He could then hear the sword whispering to him, Iruma turned to him and said, “I understand. I’ll let you drink to the last drop of him.” As he held up his sword, Iruma forced Renji back onto his feet and make him walk toward his sword.

However, before Iruma could finish Renji off, Ichigo and Rukia had sensed what was going on as they had rushed over there and had thankfully arrived. Ichigo holding his Zanpakuto to block the strike of Iruma’s sword. 

“Looks like you could use some help there Renji.” Ichigo announced. Renji was surprised to see him as he didn’t respond. Turning to look at Iruma, Ichigo then yelled, “BANKAI!” The energy and power forcing Iruma and Renji away from each other as Ichigo was transformed into his Bankai form. His sword shortened yet extended in it’s black shape.

Rukia then ran over to check on her friend and helped Renji stand back up as she asked him, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Renji bluffed. He then wondered in a sarcastic and snarky tone, “You two couldn’t have gotten here five minutes earlier?”

“You’re welcome.” Ichigo replied with the same amount of snark. He then requested, “Rukia, get Renji out of here. I can take care of him.”

“You sure?” Rukia asked. 

“Trust me, I got this.” Ichigo replied.

Grabbing onto Renji, Rukia turned back to Iruma and thought, _ “Something doesn’t feel right. While he definitely has a large spiritual pressure than a human he’s no arrancar, espada or hollow. Not only that, but I can sense a second spiritual pressure. Is it coming from the sword? How is that even possible?” _

Before they left, Renji warned him, “Be careful Ichigo. He’s got some kind of weird katana. You don’t want it to touch you.” Rukia then flashstepped and fled the scene with Renji.

As Iruma tried to get in the way, Ichigo stood in front of them and blocked a strike. As he pushed Iruma back, Ichigo yelled and announced, “If you want a fight then I’ll be your opponent now!”

Ichigo then charged forward with his sword with an attack of continuous swings of his sword. However, Iruma was able to keep up as their blades clashed, one strike after another. Backing up, Ichigo then tried a series of high speed movements to try and attack him by surprise. Iruma trying to keep up with his eyes as he looked around. “A flash attack I see. Very well, let’s see who’s speed is superior.”

Iruma then began the same as they kept up with each other until they finally clashed, the might of their blows sending them both flying backwards. As Ichigo got back up, he complimented and said, “Not bad.”

“You’re strength is also greater than I would have thought.” Iruma replied. Iruma then turned around and heard the voice of his sword whispering to him. “I understand, you can feed on him as well.”

Not taking the chance, Ichigo swung at Iruma. However, as he was able to counter, he landed a successful strike on Ichigo’s stomach and back. Forcing him to back away. 

Ichigo could then see that his opponent was much stronger than he would have believed. Standing back up and facing Iruma, Ichigo yelled, “I see how it is. Get ready!” Moving his hand, he manifested his hollowfication mask. Ichigo’s power growing as he growled. 

This surprised Iruma as he thought,  _ “The power of a hollow too?”  _ In his more savage instinct, Ichigo swung his sword at Iruma. While his strikes were more quick and fierceful, it still wasn’t enough as Iruma got another hit on Ichigo. Iruma then pointing out his sword and pulling him in.

“Ichigo!!” A female voice suddenly announced. It was Rukia as when she pulled out her Zanpakuto, she got in the way of Iruma’s attack, releasing Ichigo. The time limit then running out on Ichigo’s mask running out as he returned to normal. 

Holding her sword ready towards Iruma, Rukia asked, “Ichigo, are you okay?”

“For the most part, yeah.” Ichigo replied standing alongside her.

Intrigued, Iruma told Rukia, “Fascinating, you don’t appear to be a normal soul reaper either.”

“Says you who’s also not ordinary.” Ichigo said. As Iruma charged towards the two of them, the two held their own blocking each of his strikes. Though all of a sudden, a group of hollows appeared around them. “What the hell?! Hollows now of all times?!” Ichigo wondered. 

“His strong spiritual pressure is attracting them.” Rukia theorized.

Ichigo then asked her, “How’s that even possible?”

“I don’t know!” Rukia replied.

One of the hollows screeched and grabbed onto Iruma, attacking to take him away. However, Iruma was able to shrug it off and caused the Hollows to back away. Allowing him to return to the fight as he blocked an attack from both Ichigo and Rukia. The three then engaging on a two-on-one fight. Though Iruma was able to hold his own against the two, he did not seem to have the time to waste. “We’ll end it here.” He said before backing away.

“Not so fast!” Ichigo said. However, before he could pursue, Iruma held the sword up and called the Hollows as they reappeared in front of them. 

“He’s controlling the hollows?” Rukia wondered. Iruma then pointed his sword towards them, causing the Hollows to charge towards them wildly. Forcing Ichigo and Rukia to have to fight them first.

As Ichigo and Rukia dealt with the Hollows, Ichigo said, “Rukia, get back! I’ve had enough of this!” She nodded and got out of the way. Ichigo then getting high above the hollows as he swung his sword and yelled, “GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!” Unleashing his black flamed attack, Ichigo finished off the Hollows.

However as they turned around, Iruma was nowhere to be seen. “Where did he go?” Ichigo asked.   
  


“I don’t know but he’s long gone.” Rukia replied. She then suggested, “We need to head back to the soul society and report what just happened.”

Ichigo nodded in agreeance as he then asked, “How’s Renji?”

“Stubborn as always but he’ll live.” Rukia replied.

“And the others?” He then asked referring to the others who tried to 

Shaking her head, Rukia unfortunately replied, “All dead but one.”

Ichigo understood as he and Rukia left the scene. Both wondering who exactly that was they just fought against, what is he after, where did he come from, why he does he hold a grudge against the soul reapers and what his end goal?


	3. Chaos in the Worlds

Hours ago, the soul reapers of squad six had engaged the enemy. A man with an enormous amount of spiritual pressure and holding a blade with abnormal powers to draw in and kill it’s target. Before Vice Captain, Renji Abarai, could be killed in combat after engaging with the enemy known as Iruma. Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and squad 13 soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, arrived to the scene and engaged. Briefly while they helped Renji to escape. However, during the two’s fight against him, a mysterious group of Hollows were called upon by the sword’s command. Iruma then using them as a distraction so he could escape. But as he managed to retreat, the Soul Reapers now know the name of their enemy but what he is after still remains a mystery.

* * *

With no sign of Iruma around, Ichigo and Rukia grabbed Renji and head back to the Soul Society so Renji could be treated and they could report in the current situation. The two were currently in the 4th squad division of the Seireitei as they were taking care of the injured and deceased Soul Reapers from the previous attacks. The one being in charge of the analysis and treatment was the 4th squad captain Retsu Unohana. She was knelt over and looking at Renji Abarai as he was laying on the ground while she continued healing him, Rukia and Ichigo standing near the back of the room, staying out of the way as she did her work.

During the process, Unohana remained completely silent but as she saw the extent of Renji’s injuries, she was slighty curious and a little confused. But him being healed would come first and as the process finished, she let out a small sigh and smile. She then informed Renji, “There, that should be enough to restore most of your strength.”

Renji then opened his eyes as he felt better than he had before. Unohana then offered him a hand as he sat up, herself then asking, “How are you feeling?”

While putting his robe over his bandages, Renji looked over to the captain and softly told her, “Not a hundred percent yet, but much better. Thank you captain.”   
  


She nodded in recognizition as she gladly told him in response, “There’s no need to thank me.” Backing away from Renji, she informed him and Rukia and Ichigo, “It was as you all had described, there were small wounds and physical injuries on lieutenant Abarai, but not enough to leave him completely weakened as he was.”

Curious, Rukia asked the captain as she wondered, “What about the other soul reapers?”   
  


Turning to her, Unohana answered as she said, “The same symptoms but the enemy seemed to completely incapacite them physically and the sword’s power left them completely drained and lifeless.” She then turned to Ichigo as she wanted confirmation as she asked, “What exactly kind of sword what kind of sword was the opponent using.”

Thinking about it himself, Ichigo answered saying, “I don’t know but from both the look of it and the amount of power it contained, it definitely wasn’t a regular zanpakuto.”

“Indeed.” Unohana thought as she slightly looked away for a moment, she then informed them all, “Whatever sword it was, it’s purpose wasn’t meant to be a physical attack. It was more of a way to asborb more than just spiritual energy.”

“Whatever it is, it’s powerful and dangerous. No human should be able to have that kind of power.” Rukia said in determination. This situation couldn’t be allowed to get out of hand. Though they were still unsure of Iruma’s intentions or why exactly a human like him would hold a grudge against the Soul Reapers.

“A word of caution next time is to attempt to strike out of the enemy’s reach.” Unohana said offering a suggestion for when Iruma returns and plans another strike. Suddenly, there was a sound of someone coming in as Unohana already informed him, “Come him.”

It was another soul reaper from the 1st squad division, he then apologized as he said, “Forgive the intrusion Captain Unohana.” He then directly turned his head towards Rukia as he directly instructed to her, “The other captain’s are ready and Head Captain Yamamoto is ready for your report.”

Seeing as it was time, Rukia turned back to him as she firmly replied, “I understand.” She then began making her way to the door as she slightly turned to Ichigo as she told him, “This shouldn’t take too long. After I’ve given the report, we’ll know what to do next. Wait for me before you run off and do something stupid.”

Slightly raising an eyebrow and giving a look of confusion and snarkiness, “I’m not stupid and I wasn’t gonna do anything. Besides, since when am I gonna let you tell me what to do.”

Rukia merely let out a small grin and response. Before leaving, Rukia turned around and bowed down as she said, “Forgive me Captain Unohana and thank you.”

“It’s alright but you better get going. Yamamoto sometimes hate waiting and is known to be quite impatient.” Unohana replied.

“Understood.” Rukia replied in conclusion. She then turned to the outer side as she began following the other soul reaper as she could report in.

Ichigo watched her leave, not able to get his mind off their fight against Iruma earlier. His style didn’t seem as experienced to someone who was properly trained or good experience in fighting but he was still strong with a grave intent to kill. Looking over to the captain, Ichigo requested and asked, “Hey, Unohana, can you give Renji and I a minute?”

Looking at him, she didn’t seem to require a reason to know why as she nodded in recognition as she answered to him, “Of course, I’m all done here and I have business to attend to elsewhere.” As she headed towards the door, “You won’t be able to fight again for a little while but after some rest you’ll be better than ever. Though if there’s any sudden bits of pain, I’ll have a soul reaper to help you until Isane and I arrive.”

Understanding his instructions, Renji didn’t seem to be too kind of staying away from the current conflict but he wouldn’t have much choice. He then merely replied, “Alright, I got it.”

Unohana kept her seem unassuming grin as she bowed to Ichigo before turning around and leaving the room. As the two saw that she was gone and closed the door behind her, Renji then turned to Ichigo and asked him curiously, “Alright, what exactly did you need to talk me about inprivate for?”

With a determined and serious look on his face, Ichigo explained his thought to Renji as he said, “I’m trying to figure out what this guy’s deal is with the sword. It’s not like a normal human to hold a grudge against soul reapers. You ever heard or seen this guy before today?”

Taking a second to think about it, Renji then looked back to Ichigo as he responded as he said, “No, never heard of him in my life neither that stupid sword he has.”   
  


“Well whoever he is, he’s dealing with power he’s definitely dealing with power he shouldn’t have his hand on.” Ichigo figured with a slight sigh. “And there’s no way in hell we can just let him continue going around killing people. And there’s more than that.”

Confused for a second, Renji asked in question, “What do you mean there’s more?”

Ichigo then looked at Renji as he explained to him, “When Rukia and I were fighting him earlier, his sword had some kind of weird energy that lured Hollows him. It was like he was controlling them and ordered the Hollows to attack us.”

Renji was slightly surprised as he thought, “How is that even possible?”

“Don’t know, once he’s beaten and captured. The captain’s can see what the hell it is?” Ichigo concluded, ending the conversation. He then walked towards the door and opened it, preparing to leave.

Looking over at him, Renji asked, “And where do you think you’re going?”

Ichigo then let out a small humph as he replied with no surpise and with the same confidence and snarkiness that Renji would expect as Ichigo said, “No way I’m just gonna sit on my ass and wait for the orders of what to do. I’m gonna go figure out where this Iruma guy is hiding and get some answer.”

He then headed off to get back to the world of the living, still in his uniform and holding his sword while it was still concealed in it’s shief. The threat was growing greater and the soul society was on full alert, now aware of the enemy.

____________________________________________________________________________

Inside the 1st squad division, Rukia was sat down in the center of the room as the available captains at the moment were standing at the sides. And at the back of the room, sat the old head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Rukia had finished her report of the current situation, informing the head captain and the others that while performing normal patrols in Karakura town, they had seen a sudden anamoly of the moon suddenly turning red causing an abnormal spiritual pressure all throughout the town. The possible cause was the man named Iruma. Multiple soul reapers, including Renji Abarai had engaged the enemy, however, they were injured or killed. Renji and another soul reaper being the only survivors.” And not only that, the sword he has can summon Hollows to his will.

Concluding the report, Rukia looked at the head captain with a straight face as she informed him, “That is all that we know about the soul reaper hunter known as Iruma. After he disappeared, his whearabouts are currently unknown.”

Looking s;ightly downward, the head captain remained silent for a moment as he groaned and took in the information. As his eyes returned to her face as he replied saying, “Rukia Kuchiki, you have done well in reporting.”

She slightly bowed her head to give thanks to his words. Yamamoto then continued as he thought, “Whoever this enemy is, his skills are far beyond expectations. It is not a simple task to take out an entire squad and even injure a vice captain like lieutenant Renji Abarai. He must be stopped immediately. And so, we will dispatch captains to the world of the living and find them.”

Stopping his cane on the ground, he made his selection as he announced, “10th squad division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya!” As instructed, the white haired captain stepped forward. He was determined that he and his squad would not fail as he said, “Understood.”

The next one to be called was, “12th squad division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi!” The scared captain merely chuckled with a smirk on his face as he stepped forward, excited for the challenge and ready to begin his next kill.

And lastly, the last captain to be killed was, “6th squad division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki!” As he stepped forward, Byakuya, Rukia’s elder brother by law and marriage of his wife Hisana, merely remained silent and kept the same stern look of pride he always had.

Facing the head captain, the three captains bowed before the head captain as Yamamoto gave his orders, “Toshiro Hitsugaya, you’ll be in command of the Iruma subjugation force.”

Keeping himself bowed, Toshiro replied in a calm and stern voice, “Understood.”

Yamamoto continued his instructions as he turned towards the other captain and informed him, “Byakuya Kuchiki, you shall join in the investigation of the Red Moon in place of your lieutenant Renji Abarai. Kenpachi Zaraki shall assist you, including if you ran into any enemy activity.”

While in silence, Captain Kuchiki leaned down and bowed, understanding his orders. Kenpachi doing the same while commenting, “Not exactly what I had in mind, but as long as I can get my hands bloody then as you say head captain.” Yamamoto merely groaned and glared at the captain, choosing to ignore the comment.

Rukia gave her elder brother and law as she had a slight suspision as she requested to the head captain, “With all due respect captain-commander…”

Turning his attention back towards her, Yamamoto asked, “What is it.”

Looking up at him and then back over to her older brother, Rukia went on to explain, “I believe that the 6th division will need a support party.”

This caught his attention as he slightly looked towards Rukia for a second, before turning back towards the head captain and told him, “That will not be necessary.”

Having seen what the enemy was capable of, Rukia turned towards Byakuya and encouraged him as he said, “But, in the earlier investigation, the 6th division had taken severe-”

Byakuya cut her words short as he informed her, in a louder tone, “Do not estimate my troops capabilties because a few weaker soul reapers fell in battle. We will be able to locate the cause of this mystery. Do you understand, Rukia?”

Bowing her head, Rukia replied, “Yes.” She then moved herself back, realizing she was out of line to speak that way towards him. 

All of a sudden, the meeting had been interrupted as a voice announced, “Captain-Commander!”

Wondering as to what could be the reason to interrupt the meeting, Yamamoto asked, “Who is it?”

The guard then announced, “You have two individuals who would like to speak with you.” He then introduced them as he said, “Captain of the 13th division, Juushiro Ukitake. Captain of the 8th division, Shunsui Kyoraku. Coming in.”

The two captains then entered the room in a casual manner and upon reaching the center of the room, Shunsui then said, “Sorry to interrupt.”

Yamamoto then demanded to know, “Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, what do you two want in this urgent matter.”

Junshiro addressed the head captain as he explained and requested, “Our deepest apologies. We were wondering if we could be included as a special force in the investigation.”

Curious for their inclusion, Yamamoto then asked, “Why?”

Shunsui then asked the head captain, “Well you could say we’re a bit curious about the sword the enemy, Iruma has. So we were wondering if we could have a look at it ourselves.”

Junshiro then concluded to the head captain, “I assure you, our presence will not in any way hinder this mission. We merely hope to be an observer and hope to understand the enemy’s power and if possible, find a weakness.”

Taking a minute to think about their request, Yamamoto informed them, “Very well. I will leave it to you two to investigate the katana.”

“Thank you, captain-commander.” Junshiro responded.

Finishing the meeting, Yamamoto informed all of the soul reapers in the room, “Make haste, the sooner we find the enemy and put a stop to him, the less of a chance he has to execute his plans on the human world. Good luck to all of you.” The others bowed as Yamamoto left the room and allowed them to get started. 

Once he was gone, Rukia turned towards her brother, wanting to apologize for her actions and words before. However, before she could say anything, Byakuya stood up and turned towards her and wondered, “Rukia, those remarks you said beforehand, did you mean to disrespect or disgrace me?”

Shaking her head to mean ‘no’, Rukia responded, “No, of course not.” 

He then told her, “Do not let it happen again.”

She understood his request as she told him, “I apologize, Byakuya.”

Curious about what the two were discussing about, Shunsui wondered, “What is all this? This isn’t a best time to have a bit of sibling rivalry.”

As that was not the case, Rukia tried to explain, “No, it’s not… I mean… My brother didn’t…”

He then comfortably put a hand on her head as Shunsui told her, “Don’t worry about it, if you’re brother is being a cruel tyrant to you, I can always kindly take you in to my division.” He was then getting in close to her as Byakuya glarred at him for the insult.

Catching his attention, Junshiro let out a bit of sarcastic cough and told his friend, “Shunsui, could you kindly not that way around her. He then broke the two apart as he added, “Besides, Rukia Kuchiki is a important member of my division, I wouldn’t want her to be handed over to someone like you.”

Backing away, Shunsui chuckled and told them, “Alright, alright, I was just teasing. Sheesh, you all can be way too tense.”

  
  


Curious, Kenpachi then went ahead and asked, “Getting down to business, Kyoraku, Ukitake, the hell were you going on about? What’s so special about the enemy’s sword?”

Junshiro then turned toward the other captain and informed him, “We have heard the medical report from captain Unohana and from what both she and Rukia have told us, the enemy’s sword has the power to manipulate the hollows and lure an opponent into a trap.” 

“Whatever the sword does, we’ll need to incapitate Iruma before he can bloody his sword with the bodies of any more soul reapers.” Toshiro commented with his arms crossed. “He’s a fool if he believes a mere human can make a mockery out of us.”

Both captains nodded as Junshiro replied, “That I couldn’t agree more.” He then turned to Rukia and told her, “Kuchiki, I am counting on you and, preferably Kurosaki as well, to help put a stop to Iruma.”

Understanding her orders, Rukia nodded and replied, “Yes, captain.”

Shunsui went over to Toshiro and asked him, “Alright then, Hitsugaya, care to share a drink once this is all over.” 

Toshiro slightly glaring at him as he replied, “Don’t count on it.”

Byakuya then informed them all, “We’ve wasted enough time here. The enemy will not wait for us to find him. Let’s go.”

The other soul reapers agreed as they headed out to the human world. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Before heading towards the world of the living, Rukia seperated herself from the others in order to check in on Ichigo and Renji. The evening sun setting, dusk soon turning into night. As she arrived back at Renji’s quarters, she looked around and was caught by surprised as Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

She then announced, “Renji, wake up!”

Opening his eyes, “What are you yelling about? I’m trying to rest here, captain’s order.” He then sat up and looked towards her as he asked, “So what’s going on?”

She then requestioned, “Where’s Ichigo?”

Renji then responded and explained, “He said he wasn’t just gonna wait all day and headed back to search for the enemy.”

She then wondered in confusion, “And you just let him go with that idea?”

Renji then replied, “Well even if I could have stopped him, I’m physically not in the shape to and you more than anyone should know that he’s too damn stubborn to listen.”

Rukia knew that Ichigo wouldn’t be able to defeat Iruma on his own, but Renji wasn’t entirely wrong either. Thus she told him, “Alright, well I’m going after him. Orders have been given for squads 4, 6, 8, 10 and 13 to go after Iruma, find out what he’s planning and stop him.”

Renji then telling her, “Well then looks like you got a job to do. Go on, get going.” Rukia nodded and approval as she dashed off. While running to get to the human world, she couldn’t help but think to herself, ‘Dammit, Ichigo. What the hell are you thinking?’ However, she did not have time to contemplate that, she had to hurry if she was gonna have any chance of catching up to him or the other captains.


	4. Counterattack

An unnatural red moon in the night sky, a man with a sword that has an ability to control the Hollows and wants the blood of the Soul Reapers, the world as we know it is once again in peril. After lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th squad division had been taken back to the Soul Society for medical treatment under the care of 4th squad division Captain Unohana. While Renji was being treated,Rukia Kuchiki left to report what had happened and the initial attack to the head-captain and commander of the Gotei 13, Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 

Upon hearing of the enemy, Captain Yamamoto assigned squads 6 under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 10 under Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and 11th squad division under Kenpachi Zaraki. To the surprise of the others, the 8th squad captain Shunsui Kyoraku and 13th squad captain Junshiro Ukitake also stepped in as they offered their assistance as they wish to analyze the weapon that the enemy possesses. And so, they are sent out to Karakura town to find the enemy and apprehend him. 

  
Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki went on ahead and continued searching for Iruma by himself. His motives still remain unclear, as well as who he is, where he comes from and what exactly is he after that requires the blood of the Soul Reapers. 

* * *

The sky was covered with thick clouds, unbeknownst to regular humans, the once clear white moon had turned red, the color darkened by each passing hour. After continuously running around, Ichigo jumped up to get a higher vantage point. Upon positioning himself above the buildings, Ichigo tried to see if there was anything suspicious. No sign of Iruma, but he had to be close by. 

But that was not all; frustrated by being unsuccessful he thought to himself,  _ "Dammit, still nothing! I can still sense his spiritual pressure around the town, but it's too faint to be able to see where he's going. Just who and what the hell is he? Human? Hollow? Some kind of rogue soul reaper? He took down Renji without a scratch on him and was able to hold his own against both me and Rukia. And the way he commanded the hollows like that... This stupid moon isn't helping either on things and if he continues wandering on things like this, it could cause trouble, or worse." _

As he couldn't stand there and think all day, Ichigo then decided to jump back down, holding his sword over his shoulder, and continued walking. However, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of ringing. Curiously, he looked down to his pocket and took his phone out. Without paying attention to who was calling, he put the phone to his ear and answered as he spoke in curiously, "Hello? What is it?"

But, he was unprepared for the response as a woman's voice yelled loudly, "Ichigo are you out of your mind!?"

Reeling from the pain in his ears, Ichigo grunted and responded to her question with his eyes glaring in the direction of the phone, "No, but I feel I could use a new set of ear drums."

She then told him a straight voice while frustrated, "I told you to wait for him till I come back!"

Ichigo then retorted in the same kind of angered tone as he told Rukia, "Well the last time I checked, you don't get to order me around. Look, nothing was gonna get done with me just standing there. I'm in Karakura town, I'm gonna track this Iruma guy down."

Hearing that, Rukia then felt the importance to tell him, "Are you crazy? He was able to take down Renji and an entire group of Soul Reapers without getting a scratch on him!"

Ichigo didn't seem to take her warning as he replied in his usual cocky attitude while still walking, "Yeah, yeah. That was just a lucky shot. I can handle him."

Returning the cocky attitude, Rukia sarcastically told Ichigo, "Sure, like you didn't need my help the last time." She then informed him, "The head captain Yamamoto has assigned the rest of squad 6, squad 10, and squad 11 to apprehend him. Whether you or we get to him first is left to be decided. Wait right there, I can get to you."

That time Ichigo was able to listen as he replied to the instructions from Rukia, "Well in that case this guy has no chance. But, there's still no way in hell I'm waiting around while this guy's still out there."

Seeing that there was no point in arguing with him, Rukia let out a sigh in slight frusturation as she then told him, “Fine, just don’t do anything stupid.”

Tisking in his snarky tone, Ichigo replied with a sligh on his face, “Since when do I ever do anything stupid?”

In the same amount of snark, Rukia responded returning with her own question as she said, “Do you want the short answer or the long one?” She then told him in cheeky and sly voice, “Besides, I would hate for something to happen to my subordinate.”

“Really  _ this _ again?!”

She then scoffed and replied, “Alright fine, then you’re my apprentice.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “How the hell is that any different?”

“That’s not a no. I’ll see you around, my little apprentice.” Rukia concluded.

“Wait a second, I wasn’t finished.” Ichigo retorted in a loud tone. However, he quickly heard that Rukia had hug up as he yelled, “Hey, Rukia! Hey!” He then led out a long sigh in frustration as he yelled“Dammit. Just who did she think she is?” He then took a second as he stopped and wondered in thought, “I ain’t some stupid kid. Yeah, her time in the soul society makes her years older than me; so what?”

As Ichigo continued on walking throughout the town, he soon came into view of the moon. With each passing hour, the now red color became thicker and the spiritual pressure it was causing was growing. While he and the other soul reapers had theorized that Iruma was somehow involved with it, the distinct connection is still unclear to them. Ichigo merely wondered, “ _ The red moon. Just what exactly is it? _ ” But, now was the time to worry about that, there was still an immediate threat to be dealt with.

All seemed quiet for now, however as Ichigo could suddenly feel something coming, he lifted his sword to defend himself. Suddenly, there were quick sudden sword slashes, Ichigo using Zangetsu to defend himself. While unable to see who exactly it was, attack and the spiritual pressure seemed familiar to him, Ichigo figured, “This attack…” He then held his sword with both hands and swung it in a direction. Feeling the pressure that caused it, Iruma was right behind Ichigo as the enemy swung his sword down in a direct slash. Ichigo lifted Zangetsu up to defend himself and spun around in his own strike. Iruma backed away and as the two swung their swords again, they were holding their way against the other. 

Ichigo tisking and commenting with a slight grin on his face, “I thought it was you, Iruma.” Iruma remaining quiet with a straight face as Ichigo continued to say in his cocky attitude, “Well since you started the fight, I guess I have no choice!”

The two then pulled away for each other, Iruma then walking around Ichigo. Little did the two notice, they were not alone as a flying Hollow was watching them from afar. Keeping his eye on Ichigo, Iruma commented, “Your skills are impressive and commendable. I thought I could finish this quickly, but you’re more troublesome Soul Reaper than the others.”

Keeping the grin on his face, Ichigo then informed him, “Don’t know what you were expecting and sorry to break it to you, but I’m not a normal shinigami. I’m a human.”

The confusion in his face was immediately apparent, “What?”

Ichigo then formally introduced himself as he told Iruma in a straight face and louder tone, “My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I’m a human that protects Karakura town as a substitute Soul Reaper.”

Iruma still remained confused as he wondered in curiosity, still keeping his eyes on Ichigo, “How is it possible for a human to have the powers of a Soul Reaper?”

Putting the grin on his face, Ichigo slightly walked around as he responded, “Well that’s a bit of a long story, so let’s just say when I was attacked by a Hollow, a soul reaper shared her powers with me.”

Iruma could not believe such a thing, but accepted his answer as he walked forwards with his back to Ichigo as he said, “I see.” He could then feel the sword’s essence speaking to him.

Keeping his guard up, Ichigo’s eyes went to the sword as he said, “Now I have a few questions for you. Your spiritual pressure isn’t like a Hollow’s or Soul Reaper’s. What exactly are you?” As Iruma was walking away from him, Ichigo then demanded, “Answer me, dammit. What the hell are you?”

Stopping for a second, Iruma didn’t turn his attention back to Ichigo as he merely replied to him, “... I’m a human as well.”

Ichigo also seemed confused as he thought to himself, “A human?” He then asked and wondered, “How did you get that sword and that kind of power?”

Before Ichigo could follow after him, Iruma turned back around as he pointed his sword right as Ichigo. “Since you are a human, I have no reason to fight you.” Iruma then warned Ichigo with a straight face as he threatened, “Leave and don’t show your face to me again, but if you do and insist on getting in my way, I will have no choice but to kill you as well.”

Ichigo then responded to his threat, “Hmph, as if given all the problems you’ve caused. Besides, you were the one to attack me.”

Ichigo then planned to strike at Ichigo as he took hold of Zangetsu. However, Iruma’s speed was much too swift as he landed his own. The wind and impact caused Ichigo using zangetsu to defend himself as he was pushed back a few steps. Lifting his sword into the air, Iruma informed Ichigo, “I will warn you only once to stay out of my way. My only prey to kill is the Soul Reapers. I will not let anyone interfere.” He then held his sword out as his fingers in his other hand stroked the other side at the top.

Ready to continue the fight, he said in a serious tone, “Once again, hate to break it to you but I’m the guy who’s gonna get in your way and not stand idly while my friends get hurt.”

Seeing his stubbornness to keep getting involved, Iruma then concluded, “I see. Well if you must insist.” He then took his own fighting pose.

The two then rushed towards each other and taking hold of their swords, they clashed against each other. Exchanging blows as the other deflected them. Ichigo just barely able to keep up with Iruma’s speed. As Iruma increased his speed and force, he knocked Ichigo back and landed a successful blow. Before Ichigo could stand back up, he suddenly found himself unable to move. Ichigo then thinking to himself, “What? A barrier?! When did he-?!”

Holding his sword up and having two fingers on the other end, Iruma told Ichigo, “I’ve wasted enough time squabbling with you.” As he swung Battou, within the barrier, Ichigo could feel the walls squeezing and slashing at him, causing him to yell out in pain. Iruma then told him “It’s as I said, I won’t allow anyone to stand in my way.” Iruma then continued to strike at Ichigo.

With swift speed, someone rushed through and used their zanpakuto to break through the barrier, releasing Ichigo As he landed on the ground, Ichigo’s breathing was now heavy still in pain as he struggled to stand and looked to see who it was. Iruma also saw that the one who arrived as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th squad division, the other 10th soul reapers not far behind, holding their own sword’s ready to fight.

Ichigo then wondered with a grunt “Toshiro, what are you doing here?”

Looking back at him, standing in between him and the enemy, Captain Hitsugaya informed Ichigo, “It’s just as your friend Kuchiki said, this man is now a target of the Soul Reaper. We will take over from here, stand back and don’t get in the way.”

Getting back to his feet, Ichigo retorted and refused his instructions as he responded in a firm and strict voice, “Like hell I will. This is my fight too.”

Looking at Toshiro and the other Reapers, Iruma quietly thought, “Finally, more Soul Reapers for me to drain.” Not wasting any time, he rushed forward and attacked both Ichigo and Toshiro. The two Soul Reapers defending themselves with their zanpakuto’s. 

As Ichigo rushed forward, Toshiro took the slight opening he had as he unleashed his sword’s powers as he announced, “Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!” Holding his sword with both hands, he swung his blade, causing the formed dragon of ice to follow in a mist. 

However, as the mist, cleared, Toshiro saw that Iruma was untouched and standing firm, telling the captain, “you missed.” 

Toshiro then thought to himself, “Impossible. How could he be fast enough to avoid Hyorinmaru’s ice? Wait, if the enemy was able to miss the ice, I must have hit-” He then saw in confusion and frustration as his failed attempt had hit Ichigo instead, freezing him completely solid. Toshiro sighing and figured, “Huh, I thought I told you to not get in the way. As usual, you have to cause us unnecessary problems.” He then instructed his other Soul reapers, “Someone move him out of here, I will deal with the enemy.”

A group of Soul Reapers then replied, “Yes captain!” They then rushed over as they grabbed onto Ichigo’s frozen form and left the scene.

Meanwhile, Iruma kept his focus on Toshiro as he was intrigued by his higher spiritual pressure from the Soul Reapers and commented, “It seems I’m followed by troublesome men wherever I go.”

Holding his sword at the enemy, Toshiro replied, “Maybe, but Kurosaki was able to lure you out and lead us straight to you.” In a countermeasure, the remaining squad 10 Soul Reapers formed a circle around the two of them. Iruma looking around as Toshiro informed him, “There is nowhere for you to run, Iruma!” Holding his sword ready to fight now, Toshiro gave him a single warning, “Surrender yourself now and hand over your sword.”

Unthreatened or unafraid, Iruma merely chuckled and laughed as he said, “Interesting.” Looking back directly at Toshiro, he asked, “You? Are you a genuine Soul Reaper?”

Toshiro responding to him, “Yes, I am of the Gotei 13. The captain of the 10th squad division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I won’t ask again, surrender yourself now.”

As Iruma’s sword spoke to him, he lifted the blade up and told it, “Of course. Their Soul Reaper blood, I will let you drink plenty of it.”

With a loud grunt and a gentle strike, Iruma swung his sword around, breaking the formed circle by knocking the soul reapers onto the ground and even pushing Toshiro back a few feet. Rushing forward, Toshiro swung his sword at Iruma. The enemy blocking the strike before the two backed away from each other. As the other Soul Reapers charged in, Iruma dealt with him, striking at each of them with ease. As he knocked one to the ground, Iruma attempted to throw his sword down on him. Toshiro trying to stand in his way using his sword to block the attempt. 

“Captain!” The knocked down Soul Reaper screamed as he tried to move. However, it was of no use as with a grin on his face, Iruma landed his sword down on the Soul Reaper, stabbing him. Iruma then attempted to strike at Toshiro while he was in close range, but another Soul Reaper stood in the way to defend their captain, getting struck again as Toshiro stepped back. 

Looking on in horror as his subordinates were being slaughtered, Toshiro yelled in an angered tone, “You bastard!” He charged in again, full with anger and rage as Iruma and Toshiro exchanged blows with their swords. 

As the two were holding their swords and arms on each other, they spun around. Both holding their swords to the other’s necks. Iruma grinning as he felt he had the upper hand, he announced, “Now, with one big gulp.”

The two then knocked each other back before exchanging one large blow, then being at each other’s backs. Toshiro then tisked and said with a grin on his face. “You made a big mistake underestimating me by turning your back. You better come at me at full strength unless you want to die.”

Iruma remained silent as the two turned back around and began circling each other. Before long, the tension was broken. Both continued to exchange countless blows with their blades. As Iruma was weighing and getting tired, Toshiro was able to knock Iruma back. 

Now seeing his chance, Toshiro readied a finishing blow, yelling out loud, “Ryusenkai!(Dragon Hail Flower!)” but, after he landed it, he looked in shock and confusion as another Hollow, unlike the one that was watching before was swapped in his place it fell and died. The soul it had came from being released. Toshiro merely thought to himself, “A dummy? What is the meaning of this?”

As Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake had finally caught up and rejoined him, Captain Kyoraku informed Toshiro,”It seems that he managed to even outsmart you Captain Hitsugaya.”

Still confused, Toshiro looked back at them and replied as he put his sword back in its sheath, “Hmm?” 

Captain Ukitake then explaining to the both of them, “The moment you had attempted to use Hyorinmaru’s powers of frost and ice, not only was he able to outspeed the blow, but he had also substituted himself with a dummy. I must admit the timing to pull off such an attack is quite remarkable.”

As Toshiro thought about what had happened, he muttered, “Switch himself with a dummy, I see.”

Stepping in, Captain Kyoraku added confident as he stepped forward, “If the katana this guy is using is as powerful as one of the zanpakuto’s, it’s not out of the realm of possibility that he would be able to pull a stunt like that.”

Walking up behind him, Toshiro wondered with curiosity, “What are you talking about? Have you found something out?”

Ukitake walked up and responded “Yes, we were able to observe your battle with the enemy from afar and it is just as my subordinate Rukia Kuchiki had said. We have been able to observe with our own eyes and report the enemy’s tactics and the weapon itself. I’m almost certain, soon we’ll be able to discover what is the true nature of the power he holds.”

Toshiro looked at the other captains in confusion as they were being too vague for his liking, but now was not the time to keep babbling while the enemy was still on the loose. For now, they would need to fall back and regroup with the others. They were close to stopping Iruma, but not close enough.


End file.
